La Murale
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Il avait horreur de les entendre hurler dans la nuit. Il souffrait de les voir se lever le matin, lorsque leurs yeux étaient bouffis, rougis. Par les pleurs, les peurs, les douleurs de la veille et du lendemain. Alors Dean les peignait. Pour leur faire du bien.
1. Ginny Weasley

Pour Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley avait toujours été un modèle. Un modèle de beauté que les autres filles ne pouvaient pas se permettre. Le genre de beauté qui faisait rêver, baver. Ce genre de beauté qui faisait tourner des têtes.

Ginny Weasley n'était pas seulement belle. Elle était extraordinaire. Elle possédait ce caractère qui fascinait. Ce caractère qui faisait d'elle une véritable Gryffondor. Du courage, elle en avait, ça oui. Elle défiait chacun de ses adversaires en les fixant droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qui lançait des couteaux, et d'une réplique tout aussi tranchante. Et en cette année scolaire de 1997-1998, Dieu seul pouvait savoir à quel point cette femme avait du courage. Elle défiait les règlements qu'elle jugeait ridicules, affrontant les Doloris qu'on lui affligeait la tête haute. Elle gardait sa fierté, Ginny. Elle gardait sa fierté, malgré les humiliations que les Carrow lui infligeait.

C'était Ginny qui l'avait inspiré. Ginny qui en restituant l'Armée de Dumbledore, organisation de défense contre les forces du mal qui a été bâtie deux ans plus tard, faisait symbole de résistance face au régime fasciste qui les entourait.

Et cette résistance, Dean voulait la représenter autrement. Il regardait toute ces femmes qui l'entouraient. Des femmes qui avaient plus ou moins son âge, et qui souffraient. Des femmes qui se taisaient, au risque de s'attirer de nouvelles ecchymoses. Et pour Dean, Dean l'artiste, c'était quelque chose de difficile à voir. À ignorer.

Il eut cette idée loufoque. Cette idée qui le mènerait sans doute à une sépulture qu'il n'aurait jamais mérité, dans les années précédentes. Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il valait la peine de courir un tel risque. Mais lorsqu'il voyait ces femmes dont il était amoureux, lorsqu'il entendait ces jeunes filles hurler dans la nuit en apprenant la mort d'un proche, lorsqu'il les voyait ressortir du dortoir les yeux bouffis, rougis par les pleurs et leurs peurs, il ne pouvait rester assis, les bras croisés. Il avait un talent, avec les pinceaux. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais cette année, il s'en servirait.

Pour leur faire du bien. Pour faire revivre l'espoir. Pour leur montrer qu'elles sont toutes belles, fortes, pures. Mais surtout, surtout pour prouver aux Carrow que malgré les ecchymoses et les douleurs lancinantes, elles étaient toujours en vie, et résistantes, malgré la peur, les pleurs, les douleurs.

Le septième étage était rarement surveillé, pour son plus grand bonheur. La majorité des élèves pacifiques l'utilisaient en fait pour aller se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande, qui était toujours ouverte pour les élèves de l'Armée. Enfin, l'étage était surveillé, mais pas par du personnel pouvant nuire aux activités des étudiants. Le cours de divination ayant été banni, l'étage au complet l'avait été, étant simplement surveillé par les préfets de Poufsouffle, Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abbott.

Plutôt dire que le couloir était libre. Il les salua et se faufila jusqu'au couloir souhaité. Les murs étaient vides, rien ne le gênerait ici.

«Parfait» pensa-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et visualisa cette femme qui l'avait d'abord inspiré pour ce projet : Ginny Weasley.

Ginny au caractère dur, fort, mais pourtant si douce et jolie. Ginny aux cheveux de feu, à la teinte rubescente. Ginny qui savait séduire, rire, et qui pleurait rarement, malgré ce qui lui arrivait. Une véritable vénusté, qui méritait qu'on lui accorde son attention. Pour la peindre, Dean avait utilisé du orange, du rouge, du gris. Car malgré son caractère, elle était une femme douce, sensible. Et ça, seuls les pinceaux de Dean savaient. Alors ils la dessinèrent, faisant voler ses cheveux dans les airs, comme ils avaient si bien l'habitude de le faire, lorsque Ginny volait.

Il lui esquissa un sourire, qu'elle affichait, tant pour cacher son malheur, que pour narguer ses malfaiteurs. Elle était belle, malgré son manque de couleur. Mais de la blancheur qu'il lui avait laissée, la pureté de son âme était représentée. Que nul n'était le besoin de lui foutre des couleurs qui ne la représenteraient pas. Dans cette peinture, tout se retrouvait dans les cheveux, le regard.

Dean acheva de peindre ses traits, et il soupira. Ginny était magnifique, mais surtout, elle lui manquait. Il repensa à l'année précédente, lorsqu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir le titre du petit copain de Ginny Weasley. Il avait tant été heureux avec elle, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il regrettait.

Il s'assit devant son oeuvre, mélancolique. De peindre ainsi les femmes, sur le mur allait-il réellement servir à quelque chose ? Le message passerait-il, quelqu'un comprendrait-il la signification qu'il avait voulu donner à son art ? Mais surtout, les femmes qu'il peindrait se reconnaîtraient-elles, verraient-elles à quel point elles sont belles ? Verraient-elles à quel point elles sont fortes, à quel point elles sont pures ?

Verraient-elle simplement le bien en elles, et non le mal ?

Il se releva, et gagna la Salle sur Demande, dans laquelle il allait dormir. Et alors qu'il s'installait, il sortit de ses poches un petit carnet, dans lequel il nota les noms de toutes ces filles, de toutes ces femmes qu'il se devait de peindre. Il les observerait, et les saisirait. Il les comprendrait comme nul homme ne les aurait compris, qu'elles veulent ou non lui parler. Il s'en fit la promesse.


	2. Salomé von Guttenberg (OC)

Le lendemain matin, on entendit un cri Un cri qui se reconnait bien, en fait. Un cri strident. Celui d'Alecto Carrow. Les élèves de la Salle sur demande se turent, croyant qu'elle avait capturé un élève en flagrant délit. Tous, ou presque, avaient fermé les yeux, attendant la suite. Mais elle ne vint pas. Par ce manque de réaction, Dean se permit de se lever de son lit, un sourire satisfait. Il croyait comprendre ce qui avait tant choqué la bonne femme aigrie. C'était sa peinture, celle qui représentait Ginny, qui la choquait tant. Ginny, qui justement, le dévisageait. Trop fier pour se sentir bizarre, Dean lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil. Elle fronça les sourcils et esquissa un demi-sourire, curieuse de voir ce que Dean avait bien pu faire pour rendre la Carrow aussi fâchée.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin sortir, les membre de l'A.D. se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, afin de trouver la source du cri d'Alecto. Et lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Ginny apparaître sur le mur du grand couloir, tous se regardèrent, les yeux ébahis. Le brouhaha des murmures qui s'intensifiait fit du bien à Dean : au moins, cela avait l'effet voulu. Les gens en parlaient, trouvant la peinture si jolie, mais oh combien risquée ! Ginny cherchait Dean des yeux, mais il avait disparu, un sourire léger aux lèvres, sachant maintenant qu'il devait continuer le projet qu'i avait entamé.

***

Salomé von Guttenberg fulminait de rage. Son copain, Jimmy Peakes venait tout juste de la larguer parce que soi disant qu'elle l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement sur son stupide Quidditch. Elle ne savait pas en quoi, elle qui pourtant, ne l'avait jamais empêché d'aller à l'un de ses entraînements, et qui venait toujours l'encourager, lors des matchs. Certes, Jimmy n'était pas excellent, mais elle ne l'avait jamais découragé, jamais rien dit de méchant.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait laissé, pour une banalité pareille. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si douce, la voyait maintenant qui était prête à tout détruire, sur le simple coup de la rage qui montait en elle. Elle aurait tout détruit, et pourtant, la voilà qui mangeait son petit-déjeuner d'une humeur qu'elle aurait qualifiée de "pitoyable, pour une Gryffondor". Du haut de ses quinze ans, Salomé n'en était pas à son premier échec amoureux. Elle avait pris l'habitude, de se faire larguer et pourtant, à toutes les fois, le coup était difficile à avaler. Salomé ne supportait pas de se faire laisser, et encore moins pour des raisons qui ne lui semblaient pas valides.

Alors Salomé mordait dans ses toasts dégoulinantes de confiture, gobant ses céréales et faisant à peine attention à la manière qu'elle avait ce matin de boire son jus. La jeune fille recrue paraissait faire son possible pour paraître forte, mais elle savait qu'au fond, ce soir, elle pleurerait son amour perdu et que ses larmes ne nourriraient rien d'autre que la honte qui surviendrait à la seconde où quelqu'un apprendrait la nouvelle.

Dean Thomas l'avait vu de loin. De ses yeux d'artistes, qui avaient du mal à manquer les visages de femmes en détresse, qu'importe comment elles tentaient de les cacher. Dean s'était assis en face d'elle, et posa une main sur la sienne. Salomé releva les yeux et lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme qui se trouvait face à elle, elle retira sa main.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Et à ces mots, la jeune femme lui répondit par un "Oui" mal assuré, et tenta de se lever, pour s'échapper, de crainte que le garçon ne lui pose plus de questions. Mais Dean la retint.

- Attend ! Dis-moi au moins ton nom !

- Salomé. Je m'appelle Salomé.

Elle se dégagea, et disparut par la grande porte. Dean la suivit du regard, imprimant alors son visage dans sa mémoire. Salomé serait ajoutée ce soir-là, à la murale qu'il avait débuté.

Il la recroisa à quelques reprises, durant la journée. Cela l'étonna un peu, étant donné que généralement, il ne portait pas vraiment attention à qui se trouvait sur sa route. Mais cette fois-ci, il y fit attention. Et Salomé ne pouvait qu'attirer son regard. De ses cheveux châtains clairs et de son regard vert comme l'herbe fraîchement coupée, de ce regard de femme forte qu'elle tentait de conserver, et de cette douceur qu'elle semblait refuser de témoigner, aujourd'hui.

Car Dean le sentait, qu'elle était plus faible que ce qu'elle laissait transparaître. Et ce n'était pas de la voix mal assurée qu'elle avait eu en lui répondant, mais bien de ce petit quelque chose qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce que vivait la jeune fille. Il imaginait qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt, mais en attendant, il devait la dépeindre sur ce mur où il comptait réaliser cette murale, qui le rendait déjà fier.

Le soir venu, quand tout le monde fut couché, Dean, qui ne cessait de penser à Salomé pour être absolument certain de ne rien rater de son visage, arrivait au septième étage, devant cette murale qu'il venait à peine de commencer. Devant l'immensité du mur, Dean ferma les yeux. Il se demandait comment il allait parvenir à la terminer, sachant qu'un de ces jours, les Carrow surveilleront la place personnellement. Et que risqueraient les préfets, Ernie et Hannah, si cet évènement survenait tout les jours ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais pour l'instant, il se devait de le faire. Il se devait de continuer. Il était à Gryffondor. Il était brave et courageux. Et un Gryffondor n'abandonne pas ses batailles. Il se livrerait, coûte que coûte. Il était le seul responsable après tout.

Chassant ces pensées négatives, Dean sortit ses pinceaux, sa peinture. D'un simple coup de baguette, il éclaira le mur et lança un "Assurdiato", afin que personne ne puisse le trouver facilement. Puis, il la peignit.

PLusieurs couleurs coloraient ses teintes dorées, de lilas, de rose et de bleu, passant par l'absence de couleur chez l'autre version. Car il y avait deux Salomé : la douce, la fragile, ainsi que la forte, la déterminée. Les visage étaient presque superposés, celui de la deuxième Salomé étant beaucoup plus coloré que l'autre, qui ne comportait aucune couleur. Mais si elles étaient différenciées, ce n'était pas que par les couleurs qui animaient ses deux portraits, mais aussi par les traits de son visage. Sur l'une des représentations, ses yeux étaient grands, beaucoup plus que sur l'autre. On voyait mieux ses cils, ses cernes, ses lèvres. Ses traits étaient plus délicats, plus féminins. Tandis que sur l'autre, Salomé avait un regard de tigresse, prête à bondir sur sa proie. La Salomé de cette représentation était beaucoup plus dure, beaucoup plus forte et protégée que sur l'autre.

Dean cessa de peindre. Il admira son oeuvre, et fut satisfait. Il la laissa là, et parti se coucher.

Ce soir, encore une fois, Dean fut satisfait. Il espérait grandement que Salomé voit son oeuvre, et qu'ainsi, elle pourrait voir et admirer qui elle était, dans son ensemble, et qu'ainsi, elle accepterait mieux ses forces et faiblesses en se trouvant belle, ainsi.


	3. Morag McDougal

**Note : J'espère que vous aimerez encore autant ce chapitre :) Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews :3**

**Ce chapitre a été fait à la demande de majamaja, qui avait demandé à voir ce personnage. Alors, le voici ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

- Dean, attend !

Ginny Weasley rejoignit Dean, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la salle sur demande, afin d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jolie rouquine, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette.

- C'est toi qui fait ça ?

Devant l'air incrédule de son ex-petite amie, Dean esquissa un sourire. Sourire qui en disait long, et qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme.

- Dean ! Tu pourrais te faire prendre ! Et qui est l'autre ?

- C'est Salomé.

- Tu ne la connais même pas !

- Peut-être pas. Mais elle a le visage d'une résistante. Alors Poudlard le saura Ginny. Les femmes auront un visage. Un visage de résistance.

Ginny ne répondit pas, préférant dévisager Dean d'un air intrigué. Il y avait dans les yeux de cet homme quelque chose de brillant, et Ginny se rappela à cet instant pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les femmes de Poudlard, des résistantes ? Ginny était la première à être de cet avis. Seulement, le fait que Dean y ait pensé, et ait décidé d'exercer ses talents de peintre à cette cause qui était si dangereuse en ces temps toucha la rouquine droit au coeur.

- Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours, Dean Thomas. Fais attention à toi.

Elle jeta un dernier regard aux peintures et tourna les talons. Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ginny avait apprécié. Elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle réaction : lui demander pourquoi elle d'abord, pourquoi elle était presque nue. Elle aurait pu s'offusquer, lui reprocher de ne pas avoir le droit de l'exposer ainsi. Mais elle avait sourit. Et pour Dean, c'était sans doute la plus belle marque d'appréciation qu'on aurait pu lui faire.

Plus tard, dans la journée, les yeux amoureux de Dean s'étaient posés sur Morag McDougal, élève de Serdaigle avec laquelle il suivait le cours d'Étude des Moldus. Il ne savait pas grand chose de cette fille, sinon qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Et lorsque la Carrow effectua son châtiment, Dean eut l'impression de lire son âme. Morag. Une jeune fille si douce, si pure. Morag. Une jeune fille dont la souffrance semblait autre que celle du Doloris qu'on lui infligeait. Morag, Morag.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, lorsqu'elle fut libérée. Et aussitôt, la jeune fille avait baissé les yeux. Et à cet instant, Dean fut fou d'elle. Fou de comprendre quelle était son histoire, même si elle ne la lui raconterait probablement jamais. Tout au long de ce cours, Dean chercha par tous les moyens de croiser son regard. Mais en vain. Morag ne releva pas les yeux. Elle fixait ses pieds, et rien d'autre.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours, Morag s'était déjà précipitée loin de la sortie. Et Dean, toujours dans sa folie, bouscula quiconque se trouvant sur son passage.

- Morag ! Morag ! hurlait-il.

Il finit par rejoindre la jeune fille en question, qui s'était arrêtée près des rideaux les plus près. La tête basse, elle l'attendit. Et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je voulais juste te regarder.

La jeune femme soupira de dégoût, puis reprit sa route.

- Morag, attend !

- Dégage, on ne se connaît même pas.

- Morag !

- Quoi ?

- Écoute ...

Dean lui déposa les mains sur les épaules. À ce contact, Dean eut l'impression que la jeune fille allait casser en deux, là, sous ses mains. Ses épaules avaient semblé si frêles, si fragiles. Et elle tremblait, elle tremblait la pauvre. Ses lèvres agelastes remuaient légèrement mais rapidement, laissant paraître un faible gémissement. Dean plongea son regard dans celui de cette inconnue avec qui il commençait à établir une relation de confiance. Et il ne sut trop si c'était le charme de son regard noisette fatigué ou les larmes qu'elle semblait refouler, mais il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui aussitôt, se mit à sangloter.

Et elle pleura et pleura. Là, dans les bras de ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Et Dean ne put que lui caresser les cheveux, ses cheveux si courts mais si doux. Ce fut la seule action qu'il put faire, pour soigner ses maux.

Il ne lui demanda pas ce qui se passait. Il savait que ce n'était pas tant de s'être fait torturé par les Carrow, qui l'avait mis dans cet état. L'éclair avait jailli dans ses yeux. Il était impossible que ce ne soit ça. Elle avait su à quoi s'attendre, c'était une certitude. Alors Dean resta avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Et lorsque les spasmes de ses sanglots cessèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser sur le crâne.

Une ultime larme coula du visage de la colombe et serra Dean encore plus fort dans ses bras. De son index, Dean essuya cette dernière gouttelette qui perlait sur la joue de Morag et lui chuchota :

- Ne pleure plus, Morag. Ne pleure plus. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher un si joli visage par des pleurs qui ne mèneront à rien. Tu es forte, Morag. Je l'ai lu, dans tes yeux.

Ces paroles firent frissonner la Serdaigle, qui essuya ses yeux. Elle se releva, et fixa Dean droit dans les yeux.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, plein de douceur et s'éloigna. Et de tout son coeur, Dean se promit une chose. Elle serait la prochaine à apparaître sur la Murale. Sa murale. La Murale des femmes qui résistaient.

Car aujourd'hui, Morag avait résisté. Elle avait accepté la pénitence, la tête haute. Elle n'avait pas crié. Elle ne s'était pas plainte de la douleur. Seules quelques grimaces s'étaient faites voir sur son doux visage. Morag était forte. C'était une combattante.

Et Morag, elle serait peinte de rouge, surtout. Du rouge dans le cou, sur la lèvre inférieure. Rouge sanguin, symbole de toute cette douleur qu'elle gardait en dedans. Sa peau resterait ivoire, et ses cheveux, pâles. Il ferait de son mieux pour refaire ressortir la douceur et la douleur de son regard noisette. Son regard qui tremblait, comme ses lèvres. Et dans le rouge sanguinolent qu'il y aurait dans son cou, sur sa lèvre, il y aurait des fleurs. Une dizaine de fleurs. Car Morag aurait beau dire le contraire, elle était pure. Pure et douce. Et bien qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle, Dean aurait pu le raconter. Et il le ferait. Par l'harmonie de ses pinceaux, qui danseraient sur les murs. Par la danse des couleurs et des formes qui représenteraient la fragilité, les états d'âmes, la souffrance et la résistance de la jeune fille.


	4. Marietta Edgecombe

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

À **Apokhalypso** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise :3 J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que cette fic ne devienne pas trop lassante à lire ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)

À **majamaja** : Les personnages les moins connus sont souvent les plus intéressants ;) Ils ont un petit quelque chose d'intriguant, probablement du au fait qu'on ne sache rien d'eux :P Quant aux peintures de style abstrait, je me base sur des oeuvres d'Agnès Cecile pour écrire et décrire, alors parfois, je décris et je fais des liens avec ce que j'ai raconté sur le personnage. J'irai voir la liste que tu me proposes, et merci pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir :3

* * *

><p>Le surlendemain, son oeuvre commençait à devenir sujet de discussion chez tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. Les questions provenaient de partout. Qui était l'auteur de cet art ? Pourquoi ces femmes et pourquoi ces symboles ? Qui serait la prochaine ? Allait-il s'arrêter avant de se faire prendre par les Carrow ou le directeur ? Était-il au moins conscient du risque qu'il prenait ?<p>

Tout le château était fébrile, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelques filles espéraient un jour s'y retrouver, ignorant pour l'instant la signification de cette murale qui apparaissait chaque jour avec une fille différente de la veille.

Seamus Finnigan, lui, avait une autre sorte de fébrilité. Dès qu'il avait aperçut la murale, il avait vite su qui était tout ça. Il l'avait tant de fois vu dessiner, il aurait reconnu l'art de son ami parmi mille. Il fronça les sourcils, murmura un "merde" bien senti, serra les poings et tourna les talons, bien décidé à avoir un entretien avec son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Il était arrivé au chevet de son alter ego, furax. De la fumée sortait pratiquement de ses narines, tant il était furibond. Dean, à peine réveillé, ne put qu'émettre un embrouillamini qui ressemblait à "jenesaismêmepasdequoituparlespourraistutexpliquersilteplait". Seamus soupira de rage.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Dean. Tu dessines toutes ces filles, le soir. Tu les dessines alors que tu sais très bien que le moindre danger t'emmènerait à la porte. C'est ça, que tu veux ? Te mettre si en danger que tu risquerais de partir, pire, de mourir ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Dean... Tu ne peux pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je me ferai prendre ?

Dean, cette fois, s'était levé, et commençait à devenir aussi furieux que son ami. Il détestait lorsqu'il se mettait à lui parler comme ça. Lorsqu'il essayait par tout les moyens de venir chercher ses sentiments, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que lui n'était pas amoureux. Car Seamus le lui avait dit, un de ces jours. Il lui avait révélé qu'il l'aimait, et l'avait embrassé juste après. Et depuis, Dean se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il venait à lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait. ET pour ça, il le haïssait.

Comme s'il l'avait oublié. Comme s'il ne se sentait pas suffisamment coupable comme ça, de préférer les femmes à son meilleur ami.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu t'inquiètes trop Seamus. Les Gryffondor sont réputés pour leur courage, leur habileté à prendre des risques. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il advient de toi, Seamus.

- Alors c'est ça ? J'ai compris. Je ne compte plus pour toi, c'est ça ? Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser, te révéler tout ça. Tu as tellement changé, depuis ce jour-là.

Toujours aussi serrés, ses poings, tout comme sa voix, s'étaient mis à trembler. Et l'eau venait à ses paupières comme la pluie vient après le beau temps. Et sans écouter les protestations de Dean qui lui ordonnait de revenir, Seamus tourna les talons et partit.

- Seamus ! Seamus ! Merde !

Dean donna un coup de pied sur la patte de son lit à baldaquin et se laissa choir sur celui-ci. Comme il pouvait le haïr, lorsqu'il sortait de ses gonds pour lui sortir des idioties pareilles. Il avait beau ne pas l'aimer d'amour, comme il le voudrait. Mais il restait son meilleur ami. Et il trouvait dommage que Seamus semble prendre son léger malaise face à cette situation comme un refus total. Pas qu'il pourrait un jour accepter de sortir avec lui. Non... Dean était encore amoureux de Ginny, bien qu'avec elle non plus, il ne tenterait rien. Mais il ne souhaitait pas briser leur amitié par une telle histoire, et Seamus ne faisait rien pour aider.

Il resta dans son lit un bon moment, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Bien sur que non, il ne voulait pas se faire prendre, bien sur que non il ne voulait pas mourir, ni avoir à quitter. Mais il était un Gryffondor, et il lui semblait que le risque valait la peine d'être pris.

Parfois, Dean se mettait à penser que Seamus était jaloux. Jaloux qu'il peigne ces filles, au lieu de lui. Et sur cette pensée, Dean se promit un jour de lui expliquer son concept, en faisant en sorte qu'il ne ramène pas le problème sur lui, encore une fois.

En ce beau dimanche après-midi, il avait tellement traîné qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer la prochaine femme qui apparaîtrait sur son mur. Dean haussa les épaules, et sortit de son dortoir en direction de la grande salle, son ventre commençant à émettre des borborygmes de plus en plus puissants. Par chance, il trouva une miche de pain, avec quelques pots de beurre, qu'il se mit à manger avec appétit.

- Laisses-en aux autres, Thomas.

Dean releva les yeux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, blonds tirant sur le roux, était devant lui. Le mot "CAFARD" était inscrit sur son front à l'aide de grosses pustules, signe de sa trahison face au contrat qu'elle avait signé avec l'Armée de Dumbledore, deux ans plus tôt. Dean reconnut tout de suite Marietta Edgecombe, la meilleure amie de Cho Chang. Il lui adressa un sourire, l'invita à s'asseoir, et sortit sa baguette.

Il fit apparaître deux tasses de thé, et lui en tendit une, qu'elle prit fébrilement.

- Alors, parles moi de toi, qu'il lui dit.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant le fixer d'un regard noir, alors qu'il la regardait à peine plus haut que les yeux. Dean l'ignora, prenant une gorgée de son thé, en attendant une réponse.

- Si t'es pour rire de moi, dégage.

- Là n'était pas mon intention.

Marietta ne broncha pas, préférant mordre dans un morceau de pain, évitant la conversation. Et pour Dean, elle devenait de plus en plus intéressante, même si elle ne faisait que mâcher. Tout était dans le non-verbal. Elle ne parlait pas, se faisait silencieuse, et semblait si facilement irritable. Dean se promit de ne pas la provoquer, de ne pas la faire parler. Il continua simplement de l'observer, comme l'aurait fait le meilleur des avant-gardistes. Il prenait note de chacun des petits détails : sa manière de replacer ses bouclettes derrière son oreille, d'arracher un morceau de pain de la miche, de boire son thé. La vitesse de ses mouvements, sa manière de se tenir, de regarder autour d'elle.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer quelques personnes. Dean se retourna, et croisa le regard de Seamus. Il se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là, et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il apparaisse au moment où il était avec une fille ? Dean baissa les yeux alors que le regard de Seamus s'attristait. Il était certain qu'il aurait droit à un sermon, pire que celui auquel il avait eu droit le matin même. Il soupira, buvant encore un peu de son thé.

Marietta, intéressée par la scène, questionna Dean du regard, sans qu'il n'en fasse quoi que ce soit. Il secoua la tête, d'un air découragé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'un air quelque peu timide.

- Oh, ce n'est rien.

- Ce n'est rien ? Dis, c'est une blague. Ton air a changé en trois secondes, le temps que tu remarques le regard que ce garçon te lançait.

Dean laissa échapper un rictus à semi-nerveux, approuvant alors les dires de Marietta. D'un geste, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à s'il devrait le lui dire, ou non. Il observa son visage, et les boutons sur son front qui formaient le mot "CAFARD", et se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit, deux minutes plus tôt.

"Si t'es pour rire de moi, dégage".

Marietta avait hérité de ces boutons, deux ans auparavant, puisqu'elle avait trahi l'Armée de Dumbledore. Elle les avait dénoncé auprès de Dolores Ombrage, après avoir pris du Veritaserum. Et désormais, elle était prise avec ce visage repoussant, dont le contre-maléfice était encore inconnu. Mais la Marietta d'aujourd'hui était différente. Du moins, Dean avait-il cette impression. Elle semblait un peu moins sur ses gardes, plus sympathique. Dean voyait les efforts qu'elle mettait pour avoir l'air le moins sèche possible, et il appréciait. Alors, il décida de lui faire confiance, à elle qui devait tant souffrir des moqueries des autres, depuis cet incident.

Il lui raconta tout. À partir du début. Il commença par lui raconter sa relation avec Ginny, les disputes qu'ils avaient eu, leur rupture, l'effet que ça lui avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Harry, à peine quelques jours plus tard. Elle lui parla de Seamus, de leur amitié. Du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Il lui reparla de Ginny, de son admiration face à ses actions. Il évoqua l'Armée de Dumbledore, la résistance. Il parla de la Murale, de la jalousie de Seamus. De leur dispute de ce matin...

Pas une fois Marietta ne l'interrompit. Pas une fois elle ne regarda l'heure qu'il était, et pourtant, Dean devait avoir parlé pendant au moins une heure. Elle était restée là, le regard cherchant celui de Dean, afin de mieux comprendre.

- Je peux te dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, une fois le discours du Gryffondor terminé.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ta relation avec le garçon... Seamus. Elle ressemble beaucoup à ce que tu vivais avec Ginny ... En fait, c'est la même chose, mais inversée. Du moins, c'est mon impression.

Dean fronça les sourcils, se mettant alors à songer aux dires de Marietta. La jalousie qu'il avait exprimé envers Ginny était-elle la même que celle que Seamus ressentait envers lui ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Seamus ne comprend simplement pas que je préfère les filles...

- Mais on s'en fiche, du pourquoi. Le point est qu'il t'aime, et qu'il est jaloux en ayant l'impression qu'il compte de moins en moins pour toi.

Une claque en pleine face. Dean était en train de faire subir à Seamus l'exacte même chose qu'il avait subi par Ginny, l'année dernière.

- Et merde !

Dean donna un coup sur la table, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je vais devoir lui parler ...

- Dean ? Sois honnête, avec lui. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs non plus.

- Oui ...

- Et sois prudent, avec la Murale...

- Et toi, tu ferais mieux de venir nous rejoindre, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il sortit le faux Gaillon de sa poche, et inscrivit dessus l'heure à laquelle le couloir serait vidé, pour qu'elle puisse venir les rejoindre en toute sûreté. Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire, et Dean partit.

Et sur son chemin, il repensa à Marietta. À leur conversation, à sa manière de réagir. Et toute la douceur de cette femme se dessina dans sa tête.

Marietta s'était formé un bouclier. Un bouclier qui la rendait difficile à approcher. Qui empêchait de percer ses émotions, de saisir qui elle était. Mais par cette conversation, ses conseils, Dean avait comprit. Marietta ne faisait pas que ne pas supporter les moqueries : elle ne supportait pas la douleur. Que ce soit elle qui la possède, ou les autres.

Il la voyait bien en bleu. Bleu marine, dans une robe qui épouserait ses formes. La tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Et ses cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux. Pour Marietta, il n'y aurait aucune extravagance. Il ne peindrait pas le masque qu'elle s'était créé. Non. La Murale de la résistance était faite pour montrer les émotions de chacune, de la plus pure manière qu'elles avaient de les resentir.

Aux petites heures du matin, alors qu'il venait de terminer son ouvrage, Dean partit se coucher, découvrant alors Marietta qui dormait aux côtés de Cho et de Michael Corner, bien enveloppée dans les couvertures. À cette vision, Dean sourit. Il chercha Seamus du regard, mais il dormait à poings fermés. Il soupira, puis ferma les yeux.

Mais à peine ses yeux furent-ils fermés que la porte s'ouvrit, sous le murmure d'une conversation.

- Ginny, fit une voix masculine, c'est un Serpentard, après tout. Tu ne sais même pas s'il dit la vérité ou s'il te ment en plein visage **(1)** .

- Je sais ce que je fais, Neville. Et qu'il dise vrai ou non m'est égal. Il a quand même tenté le coup, en m'envoyant ce mot, en sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait pu être intercepté par le ministère.

- Et justement Ginny. Ses parents sont Mangemorts. Et lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas qu'un plan pour attirer Harry dans leurs filets encore une fois ?

Dean entendit un de ses soupirs découragés, et l'entendit marcher au fond de la salle, ou elle s'assit sur le sol.

- Écoutez... Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il a un bon fond, et qu'il pourrait être bon que je m'intéresse un peu à lui, vous comprenez ?

- L'autre soir, fit une autre voix féminine, je l'ai surpris alors qu'il pleurait, dans les toilettes.

- Que faisais-tu dans les toilettes des hommes, Luna ?

- Je suis somnambule, je te rappelle.

- Ah oui, désolé.

- Quant à moi, reprit la jeune femme rousse, j'ai peine à croire qu'il se serait donné la peine d'être aussi gentil et timide, l'autre jour, quand je suis venue avec lui, ici.

- Tu l'as amené ici ? Ginny ! On parle tout de même de

- Chut, pas si fort !

Et par la suite, bien qu'il fit tous les efforts pour continuer d'entendre ce que le trio disait, il ne put rien entendre qui lui fut compréhensible. Les murmures étaient devenus à peine audibles, et lorsqu'ils l'étaient, ils ressemblaient à des galimatias marmonnés.

Dean repassa la conversation dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il eut une idée, bien qu'il espérait se tromper. Ginny avec un Serpentard qui serait Mangemort ? L'idée le choquait, encore plus qu'elle le fâchait. Il se sentait devenir rouge. Rouge de colère, d'incompréhension, de jalousie. Et que faisait-elle d'Harry ? Parce qu'il n'était plus là, il ne valait plus rien ? Et lui qui croyait que c'était pour lui, qu'elle voulait qu'on se batte. Était-elle hypocrite à ce point ?

Pris d'un élan de rage, Dean se leva de son lit brusquement, et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Qu'importe si Ginny savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Ce soir, il dormirait dans la Salle Commune. Seul.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> : Clin d'oeil à ma fiction "Tout à commencé par une lettre". Ouais, je les fais interférer, y'a un problème ?


	5. Luna Lovegood

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS **

**Apokhalypso** : Non en effet, ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de murale :P J'en ai pour 50 chapitres (si tout va bien) alors je vais certainement pas ne faire que des moments passés avec chacun des personnages féminins x) Il me fallait des intrigues secondaires, histoire de faire évoluer un peu le personnage ^^ Et c'est ce que je trouvais aussi, mais bon, j'ai aussi tendance à excuser tout le monde alors x) Quant à ta question, je te laisse ça en suspens ;)

**majamaja** : Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'aurais du amener le pourquoi du comment ces deux là se retrouvent à Poudlard. J'avais oublié ce petit détail, et puis, comme on voit Cho dans le film, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail de chronologie :') Probablement qu'elles sont restées à Poudlard étant donné que c'est toujours plus sûr qu'à l'extérieur. Je vais le préciser lors du prochain chapitre qui portera sur un personnage plus vieux ! Et pour l'autre point, je vais t'avouer que je ne sais pas x) Je me suis basée sur le fait que Dumbledore y arrivait, alors je me suis dit que Dean pourrait faire la même chose :P Les elfes sont motivés, dans la cuisine, ils doivent bien y avoir quelques tasses de thé prêtes à être servies ! :') Quant au Serpentard, ouais, ,c'est dans ces choix ;)

—-

Et toute la nuit, Dean rêva. Il rêva de Ginny, comme il en rêvait auparavant. De ses chaudes lèvres, de sa peau soyeuse, de ses cheveux de feu, qui tournoyaient derrière elle, à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait. Il rêva d'elle, il rêva d'eux. Il rêvait d'amour et de paix.

Elle était belle, plus belle que jamais. Elle lui faisait un sourire et lui tendait la main. Elle lui disait qu'ils seraient mieux ensemble, qu'ils feraient une meilleure équipe. Qu'ils résisteraient ensemble, qu'ils seraient plus forts.

Et puis, il y avait Seamus. Seamus qui les regardait, une pointe de rage dans les yeux. Seamus qui lui lançait des répliques cinglantes, méchantes. Seamus qui prenait la main de Ginny, et qui continuait à l'insulter, lui. Et Ginny, dont le regard s'assombrissait, et dont le sourire devenait plus mesquin, se mit à rire de lui.

- Dean, mon chéri, je croyais que tu étais plus brillant que ça.

Des rires. Des rires cristallins, méchants, mesquins. Des rires qui résonnaient dans la tête de Dean.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueurs. Il regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait eu aucun témoin. Il était seul.

Machinalement, il se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir, sachant déjà qu'il était cerné, et qu'il avait encore la marque de l'oreiller bien étampée sur la joue. Très vite, il sauta dans la douche et la régla pour qu'elle soit froide.

L'eau glacée qui lui tombait sur la tête en ce lundi matin lui fit du bien. Elle chassa toute pensée négative qu'il put avoir en ce début de journée. Il ne pensa ni à Seamus, ni à Ginny. Pas tant que la douche coulait. Il fit tout de même ça vite, considérant qu'il avait cours, ce matin-là.

Ce matin-là, les gens avaient un air morose, qui semblait pire que d'habitude. Tous plantaient leur fourchette dans leur assiette, sans même se forcer pour viser ce qui pourrait être une bouchée de nourriture. Visiblement, le coeur n'y était pour personne.

Dean s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, sans faire attention à personne. Il ne chercha pas le regard de Ginny, qui ne chercha pas le sien non plus. Il picora à son tour ses céréales, qui semblaient fuir la cuiller. Elles non plus, semblait-il, n'avaient pas envie de se faire torturer.

- Thomas ?

Dean releva les yeux, devant la voix féminine qui s'adressait à lui. C'était Marietta Edgecombe, la jeune fille qu'il avait peint la veille, avant d'entendre la conversation du trio.

- Dis, j'avais une question à te poser... C'est toi, qui a peint ça ?

Elle pointa le plafond, et Dean comprit tout de suite qu'elle entendait par la le septième étage. Pour toute réponse, Dean lui accorda un sourire. Marietta écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu crois pas que c'est dangereux ? C'est ridicule de chercher à se faire expulser, tu sais bien que s'ils te mettent dehors, tu ne seras plus en sécurité ?

- Parce qu'ici, nous le sommes, peut-être ?

- Déjà plus qu'à l'extérieur.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le parc grouille de détraqueurs, de mangemorts et de ...Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi me fais-tu la morale, maintenant ?

Marietta se redressa, fronçant les sourcils. Apparamment, elle n'avait pas aimé sa réponse.

- Je te trouvais bien sympa, hier. Je m'inquiétais, tout simplement.

Et elle tourna les talons, fâchée. Dean soupira, puis recommença à picorer ses céréales, qui s'étaient ramollies. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait perdu tout son tact, il aurait au moins essayé d'être plus calme : il se serait préparé. Mais ce jour-ci n'était pas son jour de chance, alors il avait agi agressivement, sans aucune raison. Il regarda Marietta s'éloigner et se rasseoir auprès de ses amies, mais ne songea pas à s'excuser. Présentement, il en avait trop sur les épaules, et s'excuser serait alors synonyme d'hypocrisie.

La journée s'était déroulée sans qu'il ne se passe un seul évènement qui réussit à sortir Dean de sa bulle. Il était aussi fâché que la veille, et avait évité Ginny toute la journée. Il avait évité tous ses regards, toutes ses tentatives de conversation. Il ne voulait pas avoir à la confronter, à lui dire que c'était idiot de sa part et que jamais il n'aurait pensé se faire laisser pour Harry, et qu'elle le laisserait pour un Serpentard.

Dean s'essuya les yeux, qui s'étaient humidifiés. Le pire, c'est qu'il l'imaginait trop bien se promener bras dessus bras dessous avec Zabini ou Malefoy, riant comme s'ils étaient de bon vieux copains. Et lorsque Dean sortit de sa rêverie, il était trop tard. La Grande Salle était vide. La peur lui prit au ventre et il courut, jusque dans sa salle de classe. S'il arrivait trop en retard, il préférait ne pas songer aux conséquences. Les Carrow étaient capables de tout, il ne fallait pas se jouer d'eux.

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans la classe, il eut la chance de se faufiler jusqu'à son siège, sans se faire remarquer. Amycus était trop occupé à faire subir le sortilège Doloris sur le pauvre Neville. Dean baissa les yeux, se sentait quelque peu coupable. Devant eux, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui crier de tout arrêter, même si chaque fois, un cri silencieux résidait comme bruit d'ambiance. Personne ne l'entendait, mais tous l'imaginait. S'ils en avait la force, ils se révolteraient, tous. Et les seuls qui osaient, dans l'école, c'était Ginny, Luna et Neville. Le trio à la tête de la résistance. Les plus forts, les plus courageux. Ce pauvre Neville. Plus le temps avançait, plus il se risquait. La rumeur voulait même qu'il fasse tout cela pour rejoindre ses parents, à Ste-Mangouste. Plus tôt, les gens en riaient, trouvant la cause ridicule. Mais plus il osait, plus les gens finirent par se taire, et par répandre par eux-même, la rumeur. C'était une histoire bien triste, pour ceux qui voulaient y croire.

Neville se tortilla, mais ne criait pas. S'il criait au mois de septembre, il ne faisait plus aucun son maintenant. Il avait ça dans les gènes, qu'on croyait. Où alors, il essayait de faire honneur à ses parents en y résistant. Mais pour personne il ne pouvait être considéré que comme Neville Londubat à part entière, sans qu'on ne fasse allusion au triste sort de ses parents.

Lorsque le Carrow annonça la fin du cours, Neville se précipita en dehors de la classe, accrochant au passage quelques élèves. Dean remarqua que Drago Malefoy s'arrêta, avant de se mettre à le suivre. Dean, intrigué, le suivit d'en arrière, afin de voir ce qui pourrait bien se dérouler par la suite. Il remarqua Ginny, qui semblait pleurer, entourée de Neville et Luna, qui semblaient la consoler. Puis il vit Drago s'arrêter, puis se remettre à marcher droit vers eux. Il sembla leur murmurer quelque chose, puis le trio s'enferma dans une salle de classe, où le Serpentard entra par la suite, d'un pas hésitant.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Le Serpentard dont le trio parlait la veille, c'était lui. Autrement, il aurait passé son chemin. Les poings serrés, Dean s'avança férocement de la salle où les quatres élèves s'étaient enfermés et tenta d'écouter discrètement à la porte. Il entendit la voix de Ginny au travers de la porte. Sa voix tremblait.

- Non. Non ça ne va pas. Neville ... Je n'arrive plus à croire en lui. Je n'arrive plus à croire en Harry, à croire qu'un jour, lorsqu'il reviendra, tout sera comme avant. Je sais que je devrais. Je sais qu'Harry est probablement le seul être en qui il faut croire, mais je ne sais plus. Je ne sais juste plus. S'il fallait qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon père, à ma mère, ou à n'importe quel de mes frères... Crois-tu réellement qu'il arrêtera sa tâche pour aller les sauver ? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais juste plus.

- Ginny, n'abandonne pas. Tu es forte, il faut y croire.

- JE N'EN PEUX PLUS D'ÊTRE FORTE. JE N'EN PEUX JUSTE PLUS. Il m'a achevée. C'est dur d'avancer, lorsque t'as le couteau planté dans le coeur et qu'il te vide de tout ton sang, tu sais ...Il n'a donné de nouvelles à personne. Personne. Même pas à moi. Moi qui devait être sa petite amie. Le dernier baiser qu'il m'avait donné me hante toujours, chaque fois que je pense à cette manière dont il est parti. Sans me dire au revoir.. Il n'a jamais donné un quelconque signe de vie. La radio ne parle même pas de lui, et depuis son apparition au ministère, rien. Et pour ça, je le hais. Je le hais, tu comprends.

Dean cessa d'écouter pour le moment. Il se plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte, et ne fit plus un son. Il ferma les yeux.

Ginny. Ginny dans sa souffrance, qui ne demandait qu'à être pansée. Ginny dans ses pleurs cachées, dans ses cris étouffés. Dean comprenait, tant bien que mal, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être que ces deux-là avaient quelque chose à s'apporter mutuellement ? Non. Non, c'était impossible. Malefoy était un mangemort, et avait failli tuer Dumbledore. Les sentiments, ce ne devait pas être son truc.

- Dean ?

C'était une voix douce, trop douce qui venait de lui parler. Dean releva la tête et apperçut Luna Lovegood, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux rêveurs. Neville se tenait à côté d'elle, l'air grave et ébahi à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ... J'étais en train de ...

- Tu les observais, c'est ça ? Je comprends.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui tenant les mains. Elle avait un de ses regards d'un bleu si magnifique, d'un bleu si perçant que Dean ne sut que s'y perdre. Il se laissa bercer par ses paroles, trouvant ses mots si doux, comme de jeunes fleurs du printemps.

- Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses trop Dean, pour ce que tu as entendu hier soir. Nous non plus, nous ne le connaissons pas beaucoup. Mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Regarde-les. Il ne me semble pas qu'il ne possède de mauvaises intentions. Et puis, ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, tous les deux.

Dean tourna la tête, observant du coin de l'oeil ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Malefoy tenait Ginny dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils ne se disaient rien, c'était le silence. Il voyait le dos de Ginny être parcouru de spasmes, comme si elle retenait encore ses derniers sanglots.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ne t'excuses pas.

Dean cessa de les regarder. Il en avait assez vu. Luna continuait de les fixer d'un air ahuri, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Il recentra son attention sur la jolie blonde et la remercia.

Puis, il passa le reste de sa journée seul. À écouter le silence. Lorsque le temps fut venu, il sortit. Il sortit de la salle sur Demande, et se dirigea vers sa Murale, qui commençait tranquillement à prendre forme. Il observa son oeuvre, se demandant qui il pourrait bien dessiner. Se contenterait-il de Luna ? De Luna et ses mots doux ? Ou alors, dessinerait-il également Ginny et Drago ? Il regardait la représentation de Marietta, la pâle Marietta de sa robe bleue marine. De ses cheveux roux et de son regard éteint. Marietta. La douce Marietta à la tête baissée, honteuse de ce mot dont elle avait hérité sur son front.

Il y avait tellement de possibilités. Il réfléchissait, alors que doucement, il se mit à dessiner les traits de Luna. Ginny et Drago ? Quelles en serait les conséquences? Drago se ferait renier, c'en était certain. Et comment les imager ? Il ne pouvait pas créer une image qui les montrerait amoureux : ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, et Dean avait un minimum de bon jugement pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne tenait pas non plus à avoir la colère de Ginny contre lui, ni à briser leur amitié; la sienne et celle de Malefoy. Alors comment ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lui fallait le démontrer. Sa murale servait à montrer les forces et les faiblesses de chacun. Alors, l'idée lui vint à l'esprit.

La peinture de Luna s'achevait. Luna était teintée de bleu, de lilas, de rouge et de jaune. Luna à l'apparence magnifique, et dont les fleurs sortaient de sa bouche, représentant alors la beauté des choses qu'elle savait si bien dire, si bien exprimer. Luna dont les fleurs sortaient de la bouche, démontrant ainsi son innocence, malgré son âge, et sa beauté. Luna qui était un personnage coloré, quelque peu excentrique. Et surtout, Luna, qui était experte en l'art de regarder voler des coquecigrue, sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. Et ça, les pinceaux de Dean l'avaient parfaitement peint. Elle l'avait inspiré, la Luna. Elle l'avait inspirée sur tous les plans. Il l'avait mise près de Ginny, là où on la reconnaîtrait bien.

Une fois son oeuvre terminé, il ferma les yeux, et nettoya ses pinceaux, avant de le plonger dans le noir, et de se remettre à peindre.


	6. Sophia McMillan (OC)

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**À Apokhalypso :** Héhé, je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire autre que merci :') Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'essaie de donner un peu de vivant à Dean, pour ne pas qu'il ne soit que "porteur de pinceaux qui va rencontrer les filles pour les peindre à tous les jours", tu comprends :') Je trouve ça quand même important, de lui accorder une vie. Enfin bref ! Merci beaucoup encore pour ta gentille review, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi ! ^^

* * *

><p>Il n'avait fait que peindre ce qu'il avait vu. Ginny et Drago, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Les deux l'air dévasté, comme s'ils exprimaient tous deux leur mal-être dans cette étreinte. Aucun sentiment amoureux ne semblait être divulgué, seul un sentiment de réconfort émanait ce bout de sa murale. Drago, peint de noir, et Ginny, peinte de claires couleurs. Du ciel, de l'isabelle, du rose et de l'orangé. Tous unis dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée, alors que sa peau restait pâle et bleutée. Ginny, elle était belle, colorée. Elle était pure, et brave. Quant à Drago, Dean savait ce qu'il avait jadis fait. Ce qu'il était, ce que ses parents étaient. Et son esprit était noirci, noirci par ses idées d'adorateur du mal, qu'il avait si bien su appliquer sur les autres pendant toutes ces années. Alors, Dean l'avait peint de noir. Non pas parce qu'il le détestait, mais parce qu'il était comme ça, Ginny ou pas. Pour se déculpabiliser, il lança un peu de peinture noire sur les couleurs au dessus de Ginny, et mis un peu de ses couleurs, au niveau du ventre de Drago. Puis, à ces endroits, il l'arrosa d'un seau d'eau, qui fit couleur la peinture. Enfin, il avait tracé deux trait bien droits, comme s'il avait voulu tracer un triangle. Il avait joint le visage de l'homme blond aux couleurs de Ginny, puis avait joint ce point jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Et la peinture qui coulait donnait l'impression que leurs couleurs et celles de l'autre leur appartenait désormais. Tout ça, comme s'il avait voulu montrer qu'ils se rejoignaient. Une union que Dumbledore lui même aurait applaudi. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor qui se complétaient et qui s'aidait, malgré les embûches qui les séparait. Surtout en temps de guerre.<p>

Dean ne regarda pas le résultat final. Il avait tout fait sur le pif, sans chercher particulièrement à faire attention à ce qu'il peignait. C'était en particulier car il était jaloux, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. C'est à peine s'il prit le temps de ramasser ses affaires qu'il quitta la place, furibond.

Au départ, il croyait que cela l'aurait calmé. Il croyait qu'il se serait remis un peu de ce qu'il avait vu et compris, durant ces deux derniers jours. Mais cela n'était pas le cas. Tout ne faisait qu'empirer, et les émotions le saisissaient, l'emmenant dans un gouffre de colère insupportable. Il entra dans la salle sur demande, où plusieurs personnes étaient couchées. Au fond de la pièce, il reconnu Luna et Ginny, qui semblaient parler à une jeune fille que Dean ne connaissait pas. Ginny lui caressait les cheveux, alors que Luna lui tenait les mains, lui disant quelques paroles inaudibles qui semblaient la rassurer quelque peu. Lorsque Ginny aperçut Dean, celle-ci arrêta son mouvement, le fixant droit dans les yeux, d'un air désolé. Ne voulant pas lui faire gagner son parti si facilement, il rejoignit son lit, sans lui prêter une seconde de plus d'attention. Il avait décidé d'être fâché contre elle, il le resterait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé et qu'il accepte de lui parler.

Et toute la nuit, Dean cauchemarda, encore une fois.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, une foule de gens s'était attroupée devant sa murale, qui prenait de plus en plus de formes. Il vit Ginny au premier rang, qui semblait fulminer. Dean remarqua son visage devenir rouge de colère, et ses poings se serrer. Puis, tête basse, elle sortit de la foule, ignorant même Dean, et partit déjeuner.

Dean attendit quelques instants, cherchant ce qui serait mieux de faire. La suivre pour s'excuser, ou attendre un peu avant d'aller la voir ? En finissant par tourner la tête vers le reste de la foule, il vit Seamus se diriger nonchalamment vers lui. Nerveux, Dean avala sa salive, avant de relever la tête, attendant une quelconque réaction.

- Bah bravo mec, tu l'as fait pleurer.

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, Seamus suivit Ginny, laissant Dean en plan. Trouvant cette option plus sécuritaire, il les suivit également, d'un pas nonchalant, faisant quelques détours, pour avoir le temps de penser.

Ginny, Seamus. Seamus, Ginny. Malefoy.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel évènement puisse le toucher autant. Cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'il ne sortait plus avec elle, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il l'aimait, et savait que ce n'était plus réciproque. Que même si c'était à recommencer, cela ne fonctionnerait pas plus. Ils étaient trop différents, et il était trop jaloux, c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient laissés. Parce que Ginny n'avait jamais l'impression d'avoir sa confiance, et qu'à cause de cela, ils se disputaient tout le temps. Et vers la fin, elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle avait embrassé Harry, comme ça, devant tout le monde. Il se souvenait si bien, de cette fois-là.

Dehors, il faisait clair. Le soleil s'était déjà levé, avait déjà commencé à entamer la journée. Dean s'arrêta dans le désert couloir pour le regarder. Il était beau, le soleil. Si clair, si brillant. Dean ferma les yeux, laissant un peu la chaleur de ses rayons l'envahir. Et comme ça, il se sentit tomber, un peu plus loin, dans la noirceur de ses pensées.

Le baiser de Seamus l'envahit, réveillant en Dean le désir d'y répondre, comme s'il avait voulu s'excuser, s'excuser pour tout. Pour s'excuser de ne pas l'aimer comme il le voudrait, et d'aimer les femmes, d'aimer Ginny. Pour s'excuser s'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait tout cela pour rire de lui, car c'était faux, cela n'était pas son but. Comment pourrait-il se permettre de se payer la gueule de son meilleur ami, pour quelque chose d'aussi sentimental ? Puis, il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, trouvant que d'y répondre serait la pire chose à faire, que ce serait la meilleure façon de se payer sa tête, et surtout, que c'était stupide si là n'était pas son but. Mais son meilleur ami lui manquait. Et en cet instant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas qu'il soit fâché contre lui.

Puis, vinrent les baisers de Ginny, qu'il sentait se poser sur ses lèvres froides, dans la fraîcheur du matin. Il revoyait son doux visage, ses yeux rieurs plonger dans les siens. D'un léger mouvement de la main, il pouvait sentir sa peau soyeuse**(1)** glisser sous ses doigts, et pouvait sentir toutes ses caresses, tous ces petits gestes de tendresse qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Dean ouvrit les yeux, avec difficulté. Il regarda le parc, dont les arbres commençaient doucement à se vider de leurs feuilles. La guerre, c'était un peu ça. Les temps qui s'assombrissaient, à l'extérieur comme dans les coeurs. C'était les arbres qui se vidaient de leurs feuilles et qui s'éparpillaient, laissant plutôt face au vide, et aux souvenirs.

Pour Dean, c'était exactement ça.

Puis, cessant de penser à tout cela, il se dirigea vers la grande Salle, où il mangerait probablement seul, encore une fois. Une longue journée commençait. Longue, et douloureuse, il le sentait.

Peu après son cours de Métamorphose, Dean sortit de son cours nonchalamment, conscient qu'il aurait du en profiter pour glisser un mot à Seamus, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas le courage, ou du moins, il ne l'avait plus. IL regrettait ses propres paroles de leur première chicane, et maintenant, il savait qu'il était toujours blessé, et qu'il lui en voulait, de blesser les autres à qui il était censé tenir.

Mais s'il lui expliquait, comprendrait-il seulement ?

C'était ce qui l'avait retenu. La peur du rejet. Et encore une fois, il ne s'en sentait pas plus avancé.

Devant lui, une jeune fille marchait. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ternis, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, à l'oeil. Il ne voyait pas son visage, d'où il était, mais il essaya de le percevoir, car elle l'intriguait. Elle avait une étrange démarche, la tête basse, le pas rapide et le bras agrippé à son propre poignet gauche, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Dean fronça les sourcils, et décida de la suivre un peu, bien déterminé à savoir qui elle était.

La jeune fille emprunta un couloir vide et après un regard derrière elle, elle se mit à courir. Courir comme si elle voulait fuir. Alerté, Dean se mit à lui courir après, se demandant bien qui elle pouvait bien être.

- Attend !

À peine eut-il le temps de terminer son mot que la jeune fille s'était écroulée par terre, tombée à genoux, paumes sur le sol. Elle haletait, quoi que Dean ne put dire si c'était de rage, de crainte ou tout simplement d'épuisement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit, cherchant son regard, qui se cachait derrière ses mèches qui lui couvraient le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Elle avait tourné le regard vers lui, un regard rempli des trois mêmes émotions que Dean avait ressenti dans sa manière d'haleter. Il baissa sa garde.

- Rien.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me suis ?

Elle se rassied, profitant de cet instant pour remettre sa main autour de son bras, comme si elle voulait le revisser.

- Il a quoi, ton bras ?

Dean savait qu'il n'aurait pas du poser cette question, principalement après le regard qu'elle lui lança. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un regard menaçant, mais plutôt d'un regard triste et méfiant à la fois, comme si elle souffrait à l'idée d'en parler. Alors, Dean chercha chez elle un ou deux indices qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre qui elle était. La petite était maigrichonne, et son teint, plutôt pâle. Elle avait l'air faible, mais Dean n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause de la course, ou si c'était naturel. Mais plus il remontait son regard au niveau du visage, plus il comprit qu'elle était fatiguée. Et que cette fatigue durait depuis trop longtemps.

Puis, son visage lui revint en mémoire : c'était la jeune fille qui s'était retrouvée avec Ginny et Luna, la veille. Cétait elle qu'il avait aperçut, bien qu'à ce moment, il n'y ait pas fait attention. Curieux, il pencha la tête, cherchant son regard des yeux.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

La voix de Dean s'était adoucie, devant la détresse de la jeune fille. Elle ne répondit pas, se mettant plutôt à trembler, comme si un quelconque danger la menaçait. Dean s'approcha tranquillement, afin de prendre sa main, pour tenter de la rassurer.

- Ne me touche pas !

D'un geste brusque, elle se releva et s'enfuit, oubliant ses cahiers sur le sol. Dean tenta de l'arrêter, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il ramassa ses cahiers, mais un attira particulièrement son attention. Il le mit dans son sac et en sortit son horaire, s'assurant qu'il était bien en pause, pour les deux prochaines heures. Puis, une fois qu'il en fut rassurer, il se dirigea vers son dortoir, où il serait tranquille pour y jeter un coup d'oeil, loin des regards indiscrets.

Une fois installé dans son lit, il admira tout d'abord le silence, l'étrangeté du calme qui l'entourait. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit le cahier, curieux de voir ce qu'il contenait. Sur la deuxième de couverture, il y avait un nom d'écrit : Sophia McMillan. La soeur d'Ernie, sans doute, pensa-t-il. Et pour ce qui suivit, il préféra l'oublier.

Le cahier se développa de la manière dont le journal intime d'une petite fille se développe. Il débuta par des dessins représentant ses émotions. Un dessin de sa famille d'abord, puis un autre. L'une d'elle, son père et de son frère. L'un avec son père qui avait l'air fâché, et elle qui pleurait. Quelques photos, quelques textes. Puis, une page. Avec pour seuls mots d'écrits :

"Je te pardonne quand même, papa."

Avec une photo d'ecchymoses, et de lignes bien droites, dessinées à l'encre rouge. Sophia s'automutilait-elle ? Au fil des pages, il y avait de moins en moins d'écriture. Des taches d'encres, et quelques mots. Mais celui qui revenait le plus souvent, c'était "Papa". Et enfin, sur la dernière page, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de grossières taches rouges, mal définies. Du sang, pensa Dean. Du sang, oui. Parce que ce n'était pas le même rouge que l'encre, mais bien celui du sang séché sur du parchemin.

Dean ferma le cahier, d'un geste brusque, et expira. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser sa curiosité l'emporter, d'autant plus qu'il détestait lorsqu'il était question de femmes maltraitées. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que le père de Sophia lui avait fait subir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette jeune fille en souffrait, au point de se faire du mal.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean se releva brusquement, surpris par la subite apparition de Seamus, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Je ... je réfléchissais.

Seamus hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Le garçon s'assit sur son lit, face à Dean, qui semblait attendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit, dit-il, le regard pointé vers le sol.

- Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, répondit Dean, qui commençait à être soulagé.

- Je suis désolé, fit Seamus.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui ait été méchant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et s'adressèrent un sourire gêné, comme s'il s'agissait là de leur premier depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> OUI, c'est une blague par rapport au film.

Sinon bah, vous pouvez retrouver Sophia dans ma fic intitulée "À 14 ans, tu n'as encore rien vécu.", car c'est un OC, et donc non, vous n'avez encore jamais entendu parler d'elle :P


End file.
